1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to optical fiber connectors for precisely positioning and aligning a pair of optical fibers. More particularly this invention pertains to a crimp for holding an optical fiber and a ferrule.
2. Description of Related Art
The increased use of optical fibers in the telecommunication and signal transmission industries has lead to the need to develop connectors for optically connecting fiber pairs. Examples of such connectors are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,684,205; 4,422,716 and 4,850,670. Further, an improved optical fiber connector is shown in our commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 5,179,608 and notwithstanding prior art developments in optical fiber connectors, there is a continuing need for improved connector designs. One of the problems encountered in the design of optical fiber connectors is the need to securely hold and retain an optical fiber in a ferrule. Also, it is desirable to provide a means for permitting easy field assembly of a connector.
It is an object of the present invention to address each of the above issues as well as others associated with optical fiber connector design.